Le chaudron drabbleur
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Mélange de drabbles sur différents pairing. Un peu de tout comme on dit en Belgique.
1. String léopard

Dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : Pour delnaja – Harry Potter – HP/HG/DM – PG-13 - string léopard - pois chiche 

Il n'en pouvait plus, la chaleur de la pièce venait de monter d'un cran. Hermione venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux avec comme seul vêtement un string léopard.

A voir l'agitation dans le slip de Drago, Harry n'était pas le seul à être remué par la vision de la jeune femme. Harry avait beau essayer d'avaler sa salive, celle-ci s'asséchait avant même d'atteindre le fond de sa gorge. Il était à deux doigts d'utiliser le même mantra que Drago : « J'aime les pois chiches » mais ceux-ci lui rappelait trop les seins qui dansaient devant ses yeux.


	2. Ces yeuxlà

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : ****Pour meishkaos - HP - Voldemort – PG - ces yeux-là**

Elle lisait tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas dans ces yeux-là ! La haine, l'envie de pouvoir, l'envie de diriger le monde, le besoin de soumettre les gens à son influence, le besoin de faire mal, de torturer, les années passées à étudier la magie noire, la rage de vaincre, un fond noir, tellement noir qu'elle faillit ne pas voir la petite lumière.

Minuscule, à peine le quart du huitième de la patte d'une mouche. Et dans cette petite lumière, elle y vit la peur ! Elle sourit. Il comprit. Il n'avait plus le choix.

-Avada Kedavra !


	3. Le miroir du Rised

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : Pour alleane - merlin – G - le miroir du rised**

Merlin était très content de son invention, d'après lui le miroir de Rised allait révolutionner l'apprentissage de la vie chez les jeunes sorciers. Il était persuadé que toutes questions avait une réponse, le tout était d'avoir assez de courage pour se plonger dans les livres et éplucher tout leur savoir. Le plus gros problème de Merlin était sa paresse. Il aimait lire de belles histoires mais se plonger dans un livre tel que « Traité philosophique sur les particularités de la mandragore verte et ses dérivés » l'ennuyait profondément. Le miroir de Rised était sa plus belle invention, il allait pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il voulait sans perdre de temps !


	4. Les larmes

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : ****Pour elwan – Harry Potter - Professeur Sinistra – M - larmes **

Elle avait beau faire ce qu'elle voulait, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. A chaque fois c'était pareil.

Depuis près de vingt minutes, son amant lui offrait les plus délicieuses caresses du monde. Il était tendre, doux, sensuel, attentionné. Toutes les femmes du monde se seraient damnée pour avoir un homme comme lui dans leur lit.

Le professeur Sinistra continuait de pleurer en silence, dire qu'elle l'avait choisit, sûre d'avoir ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme. Elle était sûre qu'avec lui, tout serait parfait.

Et non, Severus Snape n'avait pas tenu ses promesses, pas d'acte bestial et passionné !


	5. Pastille à la menthe

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : ****Pour floralège – Harry Potter - Florian Fortarome – G - Hermione-pastille à la menthe**

Heureusement qu'elle connaissait Harry et Ron par cœur, jamais elle n'aurait pu savourer ce moment tranquillement si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle adorait passer un peu de temps en compagnie du glacier du Chemin de Traverse, Florian Fortarome. Il avait une voix douce et lui parlait de sa vie en France en lui offrant une glace au rhum et aux noix de cajou.

Hermione avait l'impression de prolonger ses vacances en sa compagnie, c'est pour ça qu'elle venait chaque année une heure avant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec les garçons, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce moment.

Leur entretien se terminait toujours de la même manière, Florian lui offrait des pastilles à la menthe pour atténuer l'odeur de l'alcool contenu dans sa glace.


	6. Y'en a marre des sorciers

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : ****Pour jazzyjo – Harry Potter - Erol – G - Y'en a marre des sorciers**

Il y en a marre des sorciers ! C'est toujours la même chose, travailler dans l'urgence ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont une idée en tête que tout doit être distribué tout de suite. C'est vrai quoi, ils ne pensent pas aux vieux comme moi ! J'ai déjà perdu la moitié de mes plumes et à ce rythme-là, je vais y laisser le reste.

Je hais le premier jour d'août, je dois toujours leur porter les lettres de l'école. Et cette année, Potter et Granger sont avec eux, comme s'ils n'étaient déjà pas assez comme ça ! Un de ces jours je vais finir par m'écraser de fatigue contre une fenêtre ou tomber dans les corn-flakes de quelqu'un.


	7. Blonde attitude

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : ****Pour jazzyjo – Harry Potter - Draco – PG - blonde attitude**

C'est toujours la même chose avec Malefoy, il se ballade dans les couloirs comme s'il était chez lui et moi je dois le suivre et faire craquer mes mains pour éviter que les autres ne touchent sa grandeur de trop près.

Foi de Grégory Goyle, un jour ça va lui péter à la figure. Non mais regarder moi ça. Va-y que je te tortille du cul et que je toise tout le monde de haut. Encore un peu et il va se mettre à faire tournoyer ses cheveux comme dans les publicités moldues ! Quoique avec la tonne de gel qu'il y a dessus, ça m'étonnerait que ça bouge.


	8. Pompier

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj :** **Pour jazzyjo – Harry Potter –Hermione/Ginny/Tonks – PG-13 - pompier**

Elles étaient toutes parties célébrer les derniers jours de célibataire de Fleur. Tonk emmenait Hermione, Ginny et la future mariée dans un bar qu'elle connaissait bien. Les trois autres filles étaient sur leur garde, connaissant les maladresses de la Métamorphage.

-Tu es sûre de l'endroit où tu nous emmènes ? demanda Hermione en regardant d'un air méfiant les ruelles sombres qui les entouraient.

Tout à fait dit Tonks en ouvrant une porte, sûrement remplie de microbes en tout genre, et en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Devant elle, une scène où trois hommes bien foutus et habillés en pompier dansaient de manière très érotique.


	9. Tarte aux pommes

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : ****Pour liloublack – Harry Potter – Tonks/Lupin – NC-17 - Tarte aux pommes**

Il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser ses lèvres fine et ferme. Il avait beau passer autant de temps à caresser chaque centimètre de sa peau dorée, d'en lécher autant avant de le mordiller, à chaque fois, il revenait aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle l'aida à se diriger un peu plus bas, elle avait le feu au rein et avait drôlement besoin d'un soulagement. Les caresses de Lupin se faisaient de plus en plus intrusives, de plus en plus douce et forte à la fois. Tonks ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à parvenir au sommet de la jouissance.

Lui termina ses caresses par un tendre baiser, un de plus, il ne pouvait se passer du goût de tarte aux pommes qu'offraient les lèvres de la femme de sa vie.


	10. C'est satanés Gryffondors

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : Pour marijuane29 – Harry Potter - Flitwick – PG - Ces satanés Gryffondors**

Un jour nous gagnerons le respect dû à notre maison. Minerva a beau dire ce qu'elle veut, Gryffondor n'est pas ce qu'il se fait de mieux en matière d'éducation. Ils gagnent des points facilement, juste parce que Dumbledore était dans leur maison avant. Il n'y a qu'à voir en première année, il a donné ce qu'il fallait de points à trois étudiants qui avaient violé assez de règlements pour être renvoyé jusqu'à la troisième génération !

Le jeune Londubat ne compte pas, ce sont sûrement les seuls points qu'il n'ait jamais fait gagner à sa maison.

Mais Granger ! GRANGER ! Cette fille aurait dû être dans ma maison et elle m'aurait aidé à conduire mes étudiants vers la victoire.

Satanés Gryffondors !


	11. Mon très cher maître

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : ****Pour meishkaos – Harry Potter - Bruno le basilic – PG - Mon très cher maître**

-Voilà des années que je suis coincé dans la gueule de Serpentard, des années que mes écailles ont besoin de se dégourdir les coins, je t'attends mon très cher maître, je t'attends depuis une éternité.

Bruno le Basilic était dressé de toute sa hauteur devant un jeune homme, légèrement sur ses gardes mais sentant bon le pouvoir. Ce gamin avait encore du chemin à faire mais il irait loin et lui, Bruno, l'aiderait à atteindre les sommets de grandeur qui lui sont destinés. Une nouvelle ère commence et elle sera marquée du signe du serpent.

Sans plus attendre, Bruno se faufila dans le dédale du sous-sol de Poudlard et commença sa petite promenade.


	12. Prêtemoi ta main

**Écrit dans le cadre de la drabbling machine chez annaoz sur lj : ****Pour sombrenostalgie – Harry Potter – Alice/Frank – PG - Prête-moi ta main**

Dans une chambre du deuxième étage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangoust, deux personnes jouaient à des jeux pour enfant. L'homme venait de proposer de jouer à « Chat perché » et il était le chasseur. Lui et la femme couraient partout dans leur chambre, se touchant mutuellement, riant, énervant les voisins jusqu'au moment où une infirmière vient leur demander de se calmer.

Sans attendre une seconde, l'homme tendit le bras et dit :

-Prête-moi ta main.

La femme s'exécuta et se trouva entraînée à courir dans tous les couloirs de l'hôpital, laissant un vent de gaieté sur leur passage.

Enfin, jusqu'au moment où un médicomage leur jeta un sort et les ramena dans leur chambre.


	13. Distraction

**Titre:**Distraction  
**Personnages/Couples: **Arthur/Molly  
**Rating:**PG-13 pour un mot  
**Défi: **Accident  
**Nombre de mots: **100  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : drabble écrit pour la communauté hp 100 mots sur live journal

* * *

**Distraction **

Arthur Weasley avait décidé d'apprendre à conduire sa Ford Anglia. Ça faisait maintenant neuf mois qu'il l'avait démontée et lui avait jeté tous les sorts possibles.

Tous ? Non !

Arthur avait laissé les pédales et le levier de vitesse. Il voulait conduire comme les moldus. Il joua avec l'embrayage et l'accélérateur, comme écrit dans son livre. Miracle, la voiture avançait. Il jeta un regard vers le terrier dans l'espoir que sa femme le regardait. Et il l'aperçut, à la fenêtre de leur chambre en train de s'étirer, les seins à l'air. Il oublia de regarder la route et s'écrasa contre sa grange.


	14. Oops

**Titre:**Oops  
**Personnages/Couples:**Pétunia/Vernon  
**Rating:**G  
**Défi: **Accident  
**Nombre de mots: **100  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : drabble écrit pour la communauté hp 100 mots sur live journal

* * *

**Oops **

Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant ! Bon d'accord, je suis encore dans la fleure de l'âge, j'ai à peine quarante ans mais quand même ! Et puis, je ne saurais pas recommencer tout ça pendant autant d'années.

Pétunia regarda en direction de son homme, affalé dans son divan, devant les informations. Comme toujours !

Et puis, comment le lui annoncer, il ne comprendra pas. Je ne peux pas le perdre, je n'ai pas de travail et pas d'argent à moi. Voilà ce que c'est de tomber enceinte alors que tu ne te donne plus à ton homme depuis plus de deux ans…

* * *

La réponse de Vernon se trouve dans le drabble suivant : Vengeance masculine. 


	15. Vengeance masculine

**Titre:**Vengeance masculine  
**Personnages/Couples:**Pétunia/Vernon  
**Rating:**M  
**Défi: **Accident  
**Nombre de mots: **100  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : drabble écrit pour la communauté hp 100 mots sur live journal. La réponse de Vernon à Pétunia, à lire dans Oops.

* * *

**Vengeance masculine**

-Oui je voulais me venger, voilà t'es contente !

Pétunia restait les bras croisés à fixer son mari avec un regard presque aussi noir que le gamin qui habitait près de chez elle quand elle était petite.

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

-Désolé de ne pas avoir de la chaire fraîche sous la main ! Tout le monde n'a pas gardé sa forme d'antan ! Maintenant aide-moi, il ne faut pas que les voisins me voient comme ça !

-Non mais franchement, qu'elle idée d'utiliser un amplificateur de pénis… et je fais comment moi pour te faire dégonfler ? Je crève la poupée ?


	16. Vite, vite, vite

**Titre:**Vite, vite, vite…  
**Personnages/Couples: **Percy/Croupton Senior  
**Rating: **G  
**Défi: **Accident  
**Nombre de mots: **100  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : drabble écrit pour la communauté hp 100 mots sur live journal

* * *

**Vite, vite, vite...**

-Vite, vite, vite…

Percy courait comme un fou à travers les couloirs du ministère de la magie. Il venait de renverser Perkins qui était de passage dans le couloir. Il faut dire que le vieil homme était aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier.

-Vite, vite, vite…

-Wistily !

-Monsieur Croupton, je dois absolument aller…

-ça peut attendre Wistily, j'ai un rapport urgent à vous faire écrire.

Percy n'eut pas le temps de protester, dans un bruit de trompette mal huilée, il souilla son pantalon. Si jamais il mettait la main sur le cornichon qui a mit du laxatif dans son café…


	17. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

**Titre:**Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.  
**Personnages/Couples:**Fred et George Weasley/Harry Potter  
**Rating: **G  
**Défi:**Accident  
**Nombre de mots: **100  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : drabble écrit pour la communauté hp 100 mots sur live journal

* * *

**Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu**

-Non, ce n'est pas une queue de rat musquée mais une queue de rabougris qu'il faut mettre dans…

Trop tard, le mal était fait. Une épaisse fumée verte envahit la chambre, mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Fred se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer tout ça.

A peine eut-il entrouvert que le vif d'or de Harry entra dans la pièce et tomba dans le chaudron. Le liquide éclaboussa les ingrédients dispersés un peu partout et tomba malheureusement sur des crins de centaures.

Le vert, ça jure avec le roux… et les pustules sur le visage, ça brûle.


	18. Bande de vieux fous

**Titre**: Bande de vieux fous  
**Personnages **: Abelforth/Severus  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: En Catimini sur hp100mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JKR  
**Note de l'auteur** : Spécial dédicace à meish kaos qui pensait me donner un pairing compliqué…

Mais non ce n'est pas un appel du pied

* * *

**Bande de vieux fous**

Severus venait d'entendre une jeune fille faire une prophétie à Dumbledore. Il devait maintenant partir rapidement et sans se faire repérer. Il descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le tenancier du bar.

_Merde._

Il sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un _Stupéfix_, Abe le para d'un _Protégo_.

Le sort rebondit sur la cuisse de Severus qui dû quitter l'établissement en boitant. Encore heureux, le vieillard n'avait pas eu le réflexe de dévier le second sort. Lancer deux maléfices l'un à la suite de l'autre était la tactique préférée de Severus.

_Bande de vieux fous !_


	19. Choix cornélien

**Titre**: Choix cornélien.  
**Personnages/Couples**: Peter  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Défi**: Contrat sur hp100mots  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Choix conélien**

La main de Peter tremblait, en fait tout son corps tremblait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ! D'accord, il avait eu peur des représailles s'il n'avait pas accepté. Mais s'il avait su ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire, il y aurait peut-être encore réfléchis un peu !

-Queudever ?

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne…

-Silence abruti ! Le Maître a dit toute la famille. Et quand le Maître lance un contrat, tu as intérêt à le respecter !

-Mais…

-Tu peux prendre leur place si tu veux…

-Avada Kedavra.

C'est ainsi que Peter tua tous les enfants d'Edgar Bones.


	20. Excuses acceptées

**Titre **: Excuses acceptées  
**Personnages **: Abelforth/Severus  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Défi **: En Catimini  
**Nombre de mots** : 100 sur hp100mots  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JKR  
**Note de l'auteur** : Encore la faute à meishkaos zazaone, ferme les yeux, tu risques d'avoir peur

* * *

**Excuses acceptées**

Albus l'avait convaincu d'aller présenter ses excuses à Abelforth. Severus ne s'était pas attendu à être accueillis avec un coup de poing dans la figure. Encore moins de se voir servir un remontant après, et puis deux, et puis trois, et puis…

Il était trois heures du matin, Severus avait la tête en travaux. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à ouvrir les yeux. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui ressemblait fort à Albus.

Son cerveau se mit en marche.

_Excuse (plus) coup de poing (plus) r__emontant …_

_Merde._

Il quitta lentement l'appartement, il détestait s'excuser plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Désolée pour les mots entre parenthèses, ffnet n'accepte pas les symboles mathématiques. 


	21. Besoin de magnésium

**Titre**: Besoin de magnésium ?  
**Personnages/Couples**: Hagrid  
**Rating**: G  
**Défi**: Chocolat  
**Nombre de mots**: 100 sur hp100mots  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Hagrid se pencha par la fenêtre.**

-Tu sais, les sorciers ne peuvent pas comprendre. Pour eux tu es juste une énigme, ils ont un peu peur de toi mais le jour où ils oseront t'observer un peu plus, ils comprendront à quel point tu es merveilleux. Ne pleure pas, je te promets que ce jour arrivera. Si tu veux, je te présenterai quelques amis demain. Je suis certain qu'ils vont t'adorer. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont de braves gamins, ils aiment tous les animaux. Allez, reprend un morceau de chocolat, ça fait du bien au moral. Même à celui des Pitiponks.


	22. La gourmandise est un péché

**Titre**: La gourmandise est un péché.  
**Personnages/Couples**: Bill/fleur, Molly  
**Rating**: M  
**Défi**: Chocolat  
**Nombre de mots**: 100 sur hp 100 mots  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**La gourmandise est un péché **

Bill venait d'entrer en catastrophe au terrier. Il bouscula son frère Ron et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Maaaaam ! Viuiuiuite… fle… grav… viuiuiuite

-Je ne comprends rien Bill! Calme-toi, respire une bonne fois et explique.

Le garçon écouta sa mère, prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une traite.

-Maman, viens vite j'ai besoin de ton aide. Fleur est allergique au chocolat et je ne le savais pas.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amenée ici ?

-Et bien, heu… nous étions, heu… occupé quand c'est arrivé.

-Et alors, elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber ?

-Je ne retrouve pas la clé des menottes et ses seins enflent déjà…


	23. Une récompense alléchante

**Titre**: Une récompense alléchante  
**Personnages/Couples**: Albus/Severus  
**Rating**: PG  
**Défi**: Chocolat  
**Nombre de mots**: 100 sur hp 100 mots  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Une récompense alléchante **

-Mais si mon cher Severus, je vous assure qu'ils voulaient vous faire plaisir.

-Vous vous foutez de moi Albus ? Vous les avez entendus aussi bien que moi !

-Ce n'étaient que quelques chamailleries, rien de bien méchant.

-Rien de méchant ! J'aimerais savoir comment vous auriez réagit si la seule récompense que vous n'aillez jamais reçu soit une médaille en chocolat poinçonnée de vos fesses !

-Vu votre charmant postérieur, j'en aurais été très flatté mon cher.

Choqué, Severus s'en alla, non sans faire virevolter ses capes. Le directeur de Poudlard en profita pour admirer, une fois de plus, le séant de son ami.


	24. Erreur de servitude

**Titre **: Erreur de servitude  
**Personnages/couple** : Dobby/Les Malfoy  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Défi **: Effet secondaire  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Ecrit pour la communauté hp 100 mots

* * *

**Erreur de servitude  
**

Ça faisait trois heures qu'il voyait trouble, qu'il vomissait lorsqu'il sentait une odeur forte et qu'il se cognait aux meubles. Il avait même serré le petit Maître très fort en l'appelant maman. Narcissa avait hurlé, Lucius avait attrapé Dobby par l'oreille pour le traîner dans un endroit sombre et Drago, trois ans, riait à s'en exploser les poumons. Ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de sa mère.

Dobby pouvait bien avoir l'habitude de se punir pour ses erreurs de servitudes, il ne se ferait jamais aux conséquences d'un coup de fer à repasser, encore brûlant, sur la tête.


	25. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment

**Titre**: Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment  
**Personnages/Couples**: Peter  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Défi**: Effet secondaire  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.**

Elle l'avait reconnut et avait eu le mauvais goût de lui demander comment cela se faisait qu'il soit encore en vie. Car d'après les tabloïdes, il avait explosé en neuf cent nonante-neuf morceaux, le dernier étant le doigt qui avait eut le mauvais goût de traîner sur le sol.

Non seulement il se sentait insulté par la bêtise de Bertha Jorkins, son doigt ne devait pas être si dégoûtant que ça, mais en plus elle risquait de le dénoncer. Elle avait toujours eu la langue trop pendue. Pas de chance pour elle, on ne risquerait pas de la retrouver.


	26. Mon père, ce héros

**Titre **: Mon père, ce héros.  
**Personnages/couple** : Teddy/Andromeda  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Auror  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Mon père, ce héros**

-Quand je serai grand, je ferai comme papa !

Andromeda Tonks eut un hoquet.

Le père du petit n'était pas vraiment connu pour son métier. Et elle espérait que le rêve du gamin n'était pas de devenir un loup-garou.

-Teddy chéri. Tu sais que j'adorais ton père mais…

-Quand je serai grand, je serai comme papa et comme maman !

Le petit lui rappelait Dora, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, les cheveux mauves.

-Honey…

-Nan ! Moi aussi je serai un Auror de Dumbledore. Moi aussi je mettrai un coup de pied aux fesses du méchant !


	27. Cheval ailé

**Titre**: Cheval ailé.  
**Personnages/Couples**: Luna, un Sombral  
**Rating**: G  
**Défi**: effet secondaire, superstition.  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Encore et toujours le petit défi avec meishkaos. Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Cheval ailé**

A chaque fois qu'un élève voyait un Sombral pour la première fois, c'était la même chose. Il criait au mauvais présage, montrait le cheval ailé du doigt et tombait dans les pommes.

Luna par contre adorait les caresser, leur parler doucement au creux de l'oreille, leur donner des crudités à la main. Parfois, elle montait sur leur dos et ils allaient faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard.

Elle se foutait pas mal des élèves qui riaient en la voyant tendre la main dans le vide ou parler toute seule. Elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas maudite. Ni folle.


	28. Des petits gâteaux au gingembre

**Titre **: Des petits gâteaux au gingembre.  
**Personnages/couple **: Albus/Gellert/Batilda  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Défi **: Effet secondaire  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Des petits gâteaux au gingembre**

Albus rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il n'en revenait pas. Batilda Tourdesac venait de lui dire qu'elle était heureuse que son vaurien de petit-neveu fréquente un gentil garçon comme lui.

Elle l'invita à souper le soir même. Elle leur fit des petits gâteaux au gingembre pour le dessert. Si elle avait connu les effets aphrodisiaques de cette substance, si elle s'était doutée de l'attirance des deux garçons, si…

Enfin, elle put se réjouir de son initiative. Le gentil garçon d'à côté passait de plus en plus de temps avec Gellert dont la nervosité intempestive avait tendance à diminuer.


	29. Môssieur l'intellectuel

**Titre**: Môssieur l'intellectuel  
**Personnages/Couples**: Abe/sa chèvre (Poutine)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Défi**: superstition  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Petit défi entre meishkaos et moi. Elle doit prendre l'un de mes perso et faire un autre drabble avec. Je lui dédie donc celui-ci. Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Môssieur l'intellectuel**

-Viens ma belle, il ne faut pas l'écouter. Môssieur est un intellectuel. Môssieur sait tout mieux que n'importe qui. Môssieur écrit des articles donc Môssieur sait ce qui est bon pour moi !

Poutine, la chèvre d'Abe le suivait gaiement. De temps en temps, elle lui pinçait les fesses. Ça le faisait rire et elle aimait le son de sa voix.

-Il sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une amie. Faut dire que ses bouquins ne lui répondent pas eux ! Une chèvre noire porter malheur ! Pfff, il comprendra jamais ce que sont les relations entre deux personnes.


	30. Pruneaux

**Titre**: Pruneaux.  
**Personnages/Couples**: Severus, Yaxley  
**Rating**: G  
**Défi**: effet secondaire  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Encore et toujours le petit défi avec meishkaos. Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Pruneaux**

Ils allaient arriver en retard. Tout ça parce que Yaxley avait mangé tous les pruneaux à la réunion avec le Ministère. Severus lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention, que les moldus les utilisaient comme laxatif. Yaxley avait ricané, disant que le jour où un moldu aurait connaissance de quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé n'était pas près d'arriver.

Résultat, un détour par son laboratoire personnel pour lui donner une potion constipante, nettoyage intégrale de son laboratoire, de son salon et de sa cuisine car il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour arriver aux WC.

Foutu débutant !


	31. Toi, je t'aime pas !

**Titre**: Toi, je t'aime pas !  
**Personnages/Couples**: Ariana/Gellert  
**Rating**: PG-13 pour allusion  
**Défi**: superstition  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Toi, je t'aime pas!**

Ariana dévisageait Gellert depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle restait là, plantée devant lui, les yeux fixés sur ses cheveux, son ours en peluche sous le bras droit. Le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Celui qui rendait Albus fou.

La gamine fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus fort son ours en peluche. La tête n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Gellert commençait à se demander ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Toi, je t'aime pas !

-Et pourquoi jeune fille ?

-Parce que ! Abe dit que tu es trop blond pour être honnête. Et t'arrête pas de faire crier Albus.


	32. Tout le monde a des principes

**Titre **: Tout le monde a des principes.  
**Personnages/couple** : Peeves  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: Superstition  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Tout le monde a des principes**

Dévisser les ampoules des hauts lustres, coller les pages des livres, lancer des Botrucs dans la barbe de Dumbledore, boucher les WC, changer les armures de place, cirer la dernière marche des escaliers, mettre de la colle sur la poignée de la porte de Rusard, ensorceler le chignon de McGonagall pour qu'il chante « God save the Queen », faire exploser les meubles, enchanter les portraits pour qu'ils dansent tout nu. Peeves avait tous les tours.

Mais tenter quoique ce soit contre le professeur des potions ? Jamais ! Après tout, les chauve-souris qui voyagent de jour portent malheur !


	33. Vocation précoce

**Titre **: Vocation précoce.  
**Personnages/couple **: Rita Skeeter, Albus Dumbledore  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

**Vocation précoce**

Son premier jour de classe et elle doit déjà répondre à de stupides questions.

Quel métier font vos parents ?  
Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ?  
Votre adresse ?

Que voudriez-vous faire plus tard ? :

Arrêter de répondre aux questions débiles qu'on me pose, passer plus de temps à les poser moi-même ! Si vous avez déjà entendu parler d'une rumeur débile à votre sujet ce matin, sachez qu'il y a de grande chance que ce soit moi qui l'ai répandue.

Dumbledore sourit en lisant la fiche de Rita Skeeter. Et puis, elle avait de l'imagination… Des sous-vêtements aphrodisiaques…


	34. Et la légende pris forme

**Titre **: Et une légende prit forme.  
**Personnages/couple** : Antioche Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Xenophilius Lovegood, Bob Odgen.  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Rumeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Et une légende prit forme**

Le Chicaneur venait d'émettre une hypothèse très intéressante : « Et si les trois plus grand protagonistes de la bataille finale étaient les propres descendant des détenteurs des « Reliques de la mort ».

Xenophilius Lovegood n'eut aucun mal à relier Harry Potter à Ignotus Peverell, ceci grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité. Les délires de Bob Odgen connectaient Voldemort à Cadmus Peverell. Et si Dumbledore avait possédé la baguette de Sureau ? Et s'il était le descendant Antioche Peverell?

Xenophilius avait beau questionner le dernier Survivant, celui-ci ne lui répondait que par un sourire énigmatique. Une nouvelle légende prenait forme…


	35. Inepties

**Titre **: Inepties.  
**Personnages/couple **: Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort.  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Rumeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Inepties**

Les révélations de Potter sur sa condition faisaient leur chemin dans la tête de certain Mangemorts. Il surprit Lucius et Bellatrix qui en parlait.

Comment toujours, Bella le défendait corps et âme. Réfutant les inepties d'un gamin en manques de moyens de défenses.

Comment toujours, Lucius doutait. Il cherchait certainement un moyen d'utiliser cette information à son avantage.

C'est pourquoi il se montra, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il avait tout entendu. Et la peur, clairement lisible sur le visage de ses deux Mangemorts, fut plus jouissive que n'importe quel _Endoloris_. Il venait de s'assurer de la disparition de cette stupide rumeur.


	36. L'oiseau de feu

**Titre **: L'oiseau de feu  
**Personnages/couple** : Albus, Fumseck, Gellert.  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi** : Rumeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**L'oiseau de feu**

Personne ne savait réellement où Dumbledore l'avait trouvé. La plus part des sorciers se disaient que les Phénix n'apparaissaient que pour les grands Mages. Ceux qui devaient changer le monde.

Albus avait un grand sourire à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question ou qu'il entendait les histoires les plus loufoques sur le sujet.

Enfin, presque à chaque fois.

La fois où un élève, revenu saoul de « La tête de sanglier », a raconté à tout le monde qu'il l'avait gagné en battant Grindelwald, son sourire fut plus triste, plus nostalgique.

Ce jour-là, Fumseck se consuma. Tout comme Albus.


	37. Libéronsnous

**Titre **: Libérons-nous.  
**Personnages/couple** : Un détraqueur  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Défi **: Détraqueur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Libérons-nous**

J'ai soif.

J'ai faim de peur, d'angoisse, de tragédie. J'ai besoin de ma dose. Depuis que ce Voldemort nous a sortit d'Azkaban, je suis perpétuellement en manque. Nus sommes trop nombreux pour peu d'âmes isolées, peureuses, tremblantes.

J'ai soif.

Nous sommes supposés tourner en rond, attendre les ordres des Mangemorts, attendre qu'on nous donne notre pitance. Comme si nous étions de simple canidés.

J'ai faim.

Venez à moi petits sorciers, venez me raconter vos peurs les plus profondes. Et si vous êtes gentil, je vous donnerez un baiser.

Un baiser pour vous libérer.

Un baiser pour me libérer.

J'ai soif.


	38. Pomme amer

**Titre **: Pomme amer  
**Type **: drabble  
**Prompt **: Une pomme  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Sirius/une fille de Serpentard  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR.  
**Note **: écrit pour lilou black

* * *

**Pomme amer**

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés approcha du groupe des Maraudeurs. Elle offrit une pomme à Sirius ainsi qu'un splendide sourire.

-Mais comment fais-tu ? demanda Peter.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais envoyé balader, trop collante et pas assez inventive, dit James.

-Effectivement ! Il faut croire qu'elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme légendaire, frima Sirius en croquant dans la pomme.

Deux minutes plus tard, des petits asticots sortaient de ses oreilles.

-Tu ne devrais pas présumer de la vengeance féminine mon cher Patmol, chambra Lupin. Moins encore quand elle provient de la maison Serpentard.


	39. Question de fierté

**Titre **: Question de fierté  
**Type **: drabble  
**Prompt **: Dix points en moins à Serpentard  
**Rating **: M  
**Pairing **: Severus/Harry, Drago.  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR.  
**Note **: écrit pour meish kaos

* * *

**Question de fierté**

-Non désolé ! Tu te défends bien mais j'ai connu plus gros.

-Tu rigoles ? Elle fait vingt-six centimètres de long douze de circonférence ! Personne à Poudlard ne peut me battre !

-Désolée Sev, mais…

-QUI !

Et bien, je suis sortis avec Drago…

Le lendemain, en cours de potion :

-Malefoy, dix points en moins à Serpentard pour papotages intempestifs ! Et vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau, j'ai un long et dur labeur pour vous !

Harry fit exploser son chaudron de rage.

-Potter ! Vous viendrez soutenir Malefoy. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux.


	40. Rancune animale

**Titre **: Rancune animale.  
**Personnages/couple** : Pattenron, Ron. Sirius et Peter suggérés.  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Rumeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots **: 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Rancune animale**

Le traître venait d'être découvert. Son ami, le chien, était arrivé à ses fins. Il allait avoir sa revanche. Pendant les dix prochains jours, à chaque fois qu'il verrait le rouquin, il passerait devant lui la tête haute, le poil hérissé, les crocs dehors.

Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier l'image qu'il avait véhiculée de lui. Une brute sanguinaire, sans cœur, prêt à tout pour un morceau de viande avariée. Il l'avait même chassé du dortoir devant tout le monde ! Pourchassé par un _Eclair de feu_ flambant neuf.

Foi de Pattenron, Poil de carotte allait le regretter. Hoooooo oui !


	41. Retenue

**Titre **: Retenue  
**Type **: drabble  
**Prompt **: Quelque chose de débile  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Lord Voldemort  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR.  
**Note **: écrit pour jazzyjo

* * *

**Retenue**

Heureusement que la réunion était finie. Les Mangemorts venaient de se retirer et il se trouvait enfin seul dans la salle du trône. Severus avait été long et procédurier pour raconter la mort du vieux fou. Lucius en avait profité pour vendre les mérites de son fils, sa bravoure, son esprit d'équipe, blablabla.

Et lui ? Personne ne pensait à son bien-être à lui ? Même Naguini ne les avait pas avalés pour en finir !

Mais quelle idée aussi de manger du chou à midi. Deux heures qu'il se retenait. Maintenant il allait pouvoir lâcher les gaz nauséabonds !


	42. Rumeur en rafale

**Titre **: Rumeurs en rafale  
**Personnages/couple** : Severus, Harry suggéré  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Défi **: Rumeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Rumeurs en rafale**

Des rumeurs sur son compte, il en avait entendu des centaines. Les élèves disaient qu'il était un vampire, la chauve-souris du château. Cela expliquerait son teint blafard.

Les Mangemorts pensaient à haute voix qu'il était un traitre. Il ne pouvait pas être le chouchou du Maître et être honnête. Ils trichaient tous ! S'il avait la première place, c'est qu'il le faisait plus que les autres, sûrement pas parce qu'il le faisait mieux.

Mais celle qui dit qu'il déteste Potter juste parce qu'il est sexuellement attiré par lui, elle a du mal à passer. Même avec un très bon whisky.


	43. Répulsif naturel

**Titre **: Répulsif naturel  
**Personnages/couple** : Ron  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Superstition sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Répulsif naturel**

Pour son premier match comme gardien de Gryffondor, Ron a mis toutes les chances de son côté. Il avait entendu parler de ce professionnel Hongrois qui avait utilisé un répulsif naturel pour éloigner les attrapeurs adverses.

Il lui a fallut trois jour pour trouver le produit idéal, celui qui ne se trouvait pas sur la liste des produits interdits et qui serait assez puissant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remercia le ciel d'avoir placé Neville Londubat dans sa chambre. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre son Mimbelus Mimbletonia à pleine main. L'empestine allait lui porter chance.


	44. Souvenir, souvenir

**Titre **: Souvenir, souvenir.  
**Personnages/couple** : Tom, Albus, Gellert, des centaines de Détraqueurs  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Défi **: Détraqueur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Souvenir, souvenir.**

Poudlard était envahit de Détraqueurs. Tom voulait se débarrasser du directeur. Le vieux fou se mêlait trop de ses affaires.

Tom se réjouissait. Le Grand Dumbledore était sur les marches de son Palais, les yeux fermés. Certainement pris de panique.

En baissant ses paupières, Albus faisait venir plus rapidement son souvenir le plus cher.

La chaleur l'envahi, ses reins s'enflammèrent. Son esprit bouillonna.

« Il avait les mains sous le chandail de Gellert ».

Il ouvrit ses yeux, et son _Patronus_, son Phénix, nettoya le Parc en deux secondes. Des centaines de Détraqueurs. Albus se retira, le sourire aux lèvres.


	45. Appareil photo

**Titre **: Appareil photo.  
**Personnages/couple** : Denis et Colin Crivey.  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: frère et soeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Le manque de ponctuation dans les phrases de Denis sont faites exprès pour donner du rythme au texte

* * *

-Colin, Colin, tu ne croiras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron en cours de potion et le professeur Snape est devenu tout vert avec des cheveux frisés j'ai eu un drôle de hoquet en le voyant et j'ai appuyé sur mon appareil photo alors le professeur Snape l'a prit et l'a transformé en nourriture pour le calamar géant.

-Waow, t'en a de la chance. Quand papa et maman vont savoir ça. Ils vont être fous de joie.

-Tu me prêtes ton appareil pour que je prenne une photo du calamar pour mon album souvenir ?


	46. Au revoir

**Titre **: Au revoir.  
**Personnages/couple** : POV d'Abe. Mention d'Albus, Ariana et Gellert.  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: frère et soeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: meish, il est pour toi celui-là.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fait.

Elle n'est plus seule.

Il s'est enfin décidé à la rejoindre.

En tout cas, il a intérêt à prendre soin d'elle cette fois-ci.

Mais bon, l'autre a changé. Il a reconnu ses faiblesses. Il a reconnu SON erreur.

Et puis, elle l'a toujours bien aimé.

A se demander si je suis leur frère. J'ai toujours été le seul à me méfier de lui.

Arrête de te mentir Abe, tu l'avais à l'œil pour une simple et bonne raison.

Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Tu n'as pas pu haïr Albus.

Lui non plus.

Au revoir mon ami, mon frère.


	47. Beeee

**Titre **: Beeeee.  
**Personnages/couple** : Abe, Chevrotine et Eglantine.  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: frère et soeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Encore un petit texte pour meish Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

* * *

-Allez les filles, il est l'heure. J'aimerais bien rentrer pour le dîner, Albus va préparer du coq au vin.

-Beeeeeeeee

-Il va nous falloir deux heures pour arriver au sommet de la colline. Si vous n'êtes pas trop lente, je vous laisserai jouer avec le bouc du père François.

Les deux chèvres se regardèrent en biais, les yeux plissés. On sentait la rivalité hormonale planer dans l'air. Chevrotine et Eglantine s'adorent, comme deux sœur. La seule chose qui les sépare est Eliott, le mâle du sommet de la montagne. Elles allaient encore semer Abe qui allait râler pendant deux jours.


	48. Bleu acier

**Titre **: Bleu acier  
**Personnages/couple** : Apolline/Molly.  
**Rating **: R  
**Défi **: Cheminée, Boulot, Dodo sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

La présence d'Apolline la ravissait.

Elle devenait autre chose qu'un chaudron sur patte, autre chose qu'un agenda surchargé, autre chose…

Elle devenait elle.

Quand Apolline se trouvait à ses côtés, elle n'avait peur de rien. Le monde leur appartenait et le monde le savait.

Elle adorait la regarder dormir. Contempler sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, ses lèvres frémir alors qu'elle rêvait.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'est le superbe regard bleu acier qui lui disait bonjour le matin. Ce regard qui la faisait enfin se sentir femme.

Oui, elle, Molly Weasley aime Apolline Delacourt.


	49. Bureaucratie

**Titre **: Bureaucratie  
**Personnages/couple** : Armando Dippet/Adalbert Lasornette  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: Cheminée, Boulot, Dodo sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

_A peine rentré d'une longue journée à l'école, je reçois un parchemin des éditions « Magicbook » concernant le prix du nouveau livre d'Adalbert Lassornette : « Magie théorique »_

_Evidemment, ils veulent me voir séance tenante. Monsieur Lassornette n'est pas satisfait du prix proposé par l'école pour son ouvrage. Il veut l'augmenter._

_Ben tiens !_

_Je suis fatigué. Le fils Hagrid a encore fait des siennes aujourd'hui. Je risque de devoir le renvoyer cette fois-ci et ça me chagrine. Et voilà que ces bureaucrates viennent me harceler jusque chez moi. J'en ai marre de ce boulot, vivement la retraite._


	50. Concour radiophonique

**Titre **: Concours radiophonique  
**Personnages/couple** : Aidan Lynch/Alasdair Maddock  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: Forêt interdite sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

-C'est quoi cette nouvelle manière de jouer au Quidditch !

-J'ai vu ça chez les moldus, ils ont plein de jeux de balles comme ça.

-M'enfin Alasdair. Tu avais enfin l'occasion de faire un entrainement avec une équipe professionnelle. Tu joues avec de nouvelles feintes et tu bats tout le monde. Il était évident qu'ils allaient te faire un sale tour !

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-C'est quoi cette forêt ? C'est plein d'araignée partout. J'ai même aperçu un centaure.

-Hoho.

-Hoho, quoi ?

-Nous sommes dans la forêt interdite autour de Poudlard, Aidan.

-La forêt quoi ?

-La forêt interdite autour de Poudlard. Celle qui grouille de bêtes en tous genres.

-Bon, il suffit de transplaner vers l'Irlande et voilà.

-On ne peut pas, protection de l'école.

-Foutus anglais et leurs concours radiophoniques. Foutus moldus et leur voetbal.

-Football.

-Je te conseil de te taire parce que je suis à deux doigts d'arracher ta tête et de m'en servir comme souafle en visant l'énorme toile d'araignée là-bas !

Arrêt sur image de nos deux amis, suivis d'une tactique de replis appelée : « la poudre d'escampette ». Après tout, même les hommes peuvent avoir peur des arachnides.


	51. Conséquences Weasley

**Titre **: Conséquences Weasley  
**Personnages/couple** : Arnold Bondupois/Ambrosius Flume  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: Cheminée, Boulot, Dodo sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

Depuis l'installation du magasin des frères Weasley à Pré-au-Lard, Arnold Bondupois, membre de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie voyait sa charge de travail augmenter.

Le seul réconfort qu'il avait trouvé à la situation était son nouvel ami, Ambrosius Flume. Le gérant de chez Honeydukes lui permettait d'utiliser sa cheminée pour retourner chez lui et pensait toujours à lui glisser des cubes roses de glace à la noix de coco dans sa poche.

Rien que pour ça, il adorait les jumeaux. Il lui arrivait même de créer des accidents lui-même, histoire d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec les commerçants…


	52. Explosion

**Titre **: Explosion.  
**Personnages/couple** : Ron/surprise.  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Contact sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: La phrase en majuscule est tirée de « La chambre des secrets », version folio, page 97.

* * *

Je fus contente qu'il m'attrape. Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais coincée dans ce bec qui me faisait mal. En plus, cet hibou est un imbécile, il m'a griffé une fois sur un mur et a faillit me faire tomber dans la boue.

Mais quand je sentis ses mains se refermer sur moi, chaudes, tendres, puis légèrement tremblantes comme un amant qui vous effeuille pour la première fois…

Je sentis une pulsion venir du plus profond de mon corps et là, j'explosais littéralement :

-…VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS éTONNéE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU…


	53. La belle vie quoi

**Titre **: La belle vie quoi  
**Personnages/couple** : Apollon Picott/Peeves  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: Cheminée, Boulot, Dodo sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

Toujours la même chose…

Laver.

Chasser Peeves.

Rincer.

Chasser Peeves.

Attraper un élève en faute.

Eviter la bombabouse de Peeves.

Courir après l'élève qui s'enfuit.

Tomber dans un piège de Peeves.

Nettoyer.

Entendre Peeves ricaner

Boire un coup.

Boire une deuxième coup.

Courir après Peeves qui a volé ma bouteille.

Me ramasser la bombabouse numéro deux sur la tête.

Nettoyer.

Aller me plaindre chez le directeur.

M'énerver sur la gargouille que Peeves a fermé car c'est un petit §(« & !èµù :àç !è§

Tenter de me noyer dans le lac.

Aller dormir. Soutenu par monsieur le directeur.

Demain, on recommence…


	54. Les épinardsgarous

**Titre **: Des épinards-garous  
**Personnages/couple** : Arctus Black/Arctus II Black  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: Forêt interdite sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

Il avait envie d'épinard…

Il se revoyait petit, sur les genoux de son parrain :

_-Dis parrain, c'est vrai que les loups-garous ça existe ?_

_-Evidemment que ça existe. Ça te pourchasse les nuits de pleine lune et ça tente de te manger. Au pire, tu es seulement mordu et tu en deviens un._

_-Et comment qu'on fait pour ne pas qu'ils nous trouvent ?_

_-Il faut être un gentil garçon et manger tous ses épinards._

La lune était pleine et il exécutait sa retenue dans la forêt interdite. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'épinard. Allez savoir pourquoi…


	55. Mon premier ami

**Titre :** Mon premier ami.  
**Fandom en visite** : Sixth Sense (Le sixième sens, en français)  
**Personnages**: Le petit Cole, surprise  
**Disclaimer**: Les persos HP appartiennent à JKR, Sixth Sens est l'œuvre de M. Night Shyamalan  
**Rating**: G  
**Défi**: crossover  
**Nombre** **de mots:** 3x100  
**Note** : Suite du petit défi avec meishkaos. J'ai donc repris Cole dans son dernier drabble

* * *

Cole et sa mère venaient de déménager en Ecosse. Les derniers évènements avec le docteur Crowe avaient décidé Lynn à offrir un nouveau départ à son fils.

Ils avaient trouvé un petit village perdu. Cole suivait les cours à la maison, il ne se sentait pas près à réintégrer une école.

Tous les mercredis après-midi, Lynn envoyait son fils se promener, prendre l'air. Cole adorait ces grands champs, les montagnes, l'air libre, la sensation d'être tout petit devant cette immensité. Il passait des heures et des heures à gambader.

Un jour, il sentit des chatouillis au creux de son estomac.

* * *

Peureux mais curieux, Cole continua à avancer. C'est alors qu'il sentit une légère poussée, comme si on lui interdisait d'aller plus loin. Il chassa le sentiment du revers de la main et poursuivis son chemin. Il se retrouva devant une vieille ruine où un écriteau moisi et de travers indiquait : « Propriété privé, passage interdit ».

-Pfffffffff, encore une maison hantée.

-Hantée ? Je suis tout sauf un fantôme jeune homme. Tu ferais bien d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour moi !

Cole hurla, trébucha et se retrouva sur ses deux fesses. Il essaya de partir en courant.

* * *

-Rien ne sert de courir jeune homme. Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici mais tu ne pourras partir que si je t'en donne la permission.

-Mais, vous êtes un portail… Comment pouvez-vous parler ?

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quel portail mon enfant. Je suis l'entrée de Poudlard. Ma mission est d'interdire le passage aux moldus comme toi. Hors, il y a une certaine magie en toi et je suis plutôt curieux.

-Moldus ?

Et le portail raconta tout à Cole. Enfin, presque tout. Cole n'apprendrait que plus tard que la voix venait d'un homme habillé de noir. Son premier ami.


	56. Quand la sève ne fait qu'un tour

**Titre **: Quand la sève ne fait qu'un tour.  
**Personnages/couple** : surprise/surprise.  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Contact sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

Mon maître tenait à me montrer à son mentor. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler depuis que nous étions dans le _Poudlard Express_.

_Tu verras, elle va t'adorer. Je suis certain qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré de plante comme toi. _

Et vas-y que je te jette des fleurs… Je le comprend, je suis majestueux. Un des plus beaux _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ d'Assyrie.

Après les présentations d'usage, il me posa sur le bord d'une table de travail. C'est là que je l'aperçu.

Merveilleuse, éblouissante !

Je pris ses feuilles dans mes épines pour lui dire de mon plus beau sourire : _bella donna_.


	57. Je vois

**Titre **: Je vois...  
**Personnages/couple** : Albus, Sibylle, évocation de Severus et des jumeaux Weasley  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi **: prophétie sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

-Je… je vois, je vois une ombre qui s'abat sur vous. Un grand malheur vous guette. Vous m'entendez Dumbledore ! Vous devez faire attention !

-Cela me semble évident ma chère Sibylle. Après tout, les frères Weasley viennent d'inventer une chouette farceuse. Le professeur Snape a encore du mal à se débarrasser des déjections de l'animal.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi Dumbledore ! Le malheur va frapper de pleine face, croyez-moi !

En sortant du bureau, Sibylle complètement saoule, s'assomme sur le chambranle de la porte.

-Vous aviez partiellement raison ma chère, vous vous êtes juste trompé de victime.


	58. L'héritier

**Titre **: L'héritier.  
**Personnages/couple **: Lucius, Abraxas et mention de Narcissa et Drago.  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Je déteste écrire sur les Malfoy, j'ai vraiment du mal à retranscrire leur mode de pensée

* * *

-Bien femme. Beau travail. Voilà un beau garçon, il fera un héritier respectable. Regardez Père, il a déjà votre chevelure.

-Bien ! Tu sais comment l'élever ?

-Oui Père ! J'en ferai un homme fier de son héritage. Mon fils sera un des futurs dirigeants du monde Sorcier.

-J'espère bien pour toi, Lucius. Je n'ai pas travaillé dans l'ombre pendant toutes ces années pour que le nom des Malfoy soit trainé dans la boue et ne soit plus digne de respect. Et n'oublie pas de tester sa magie avant de décider de le garder, pas de cracmol dans ma famille.


	59. Lady

**Titre **: Lady.  
**Personnages/couple** : Narcissa/Lucius.  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: Rumeur sur hp 100 mots  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Pour ceciliacornwell, qui m'a donné un plot bunny sans s'en rendre compte

* * *

Evidemment. C'est moi la femme. Je suis belle, séduisante, j'attire tous les regards. La plupart des femmes me jalousent et crient haut et fort que je passe la moitié de ma journée dans la salle de bain. A faire des retouches.

Si elle savaient.

Moi, je sais.

Hier, deux heures pour le brushing. La semaine passé, grande réception au Manoir, cinq heures pour une manucure et une épilation des sourcils. Le jour du mariage, enfin, trois jours avant le mariage, des heures pour se rendre présentable.

J'ai beau lui dire qu'il est remarquable au naturel, Lucius est une vraie Lady.


	60. Sales gosses

**Titre **: Sales gosses  
**Personnages/couple** : Abe/Minerva + mention des jumeaux Weasley.  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Note **: Petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de taraxacumoff. Bon anniversaire mon petit pissenlit adoré.

* * *

La seule fois où la donzelle a cédé à mes avances, j'étais encore un jeune homme. J'avais à peine 75 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Quelle femme mes enfants, quelle femme.

Fougueuse.

Inventive.

Imprévisible.

D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que je suis à court d'imagination, je me remémore cette nuit et en un tour de main, la forme revient.

Ha, cette Minerva, c'est une vraie lionne.

Bon maintenant vous savez bande de petits curieux, alors foutez-moi la paix nondidjû !

Ces jumeaux Weasley, de vraies arsouilles. Z'iront loin. Même si ce sont deux petits maître chanteur. Sales gosses.


	61. Charme naturel

Pour en-brume – HP – Minerva/Sirius – Charme naturel – PG

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Minerva/Sirius  
Rating max : PG  
Prompt : renouveau

Monsieur Black, vous êtes effectivement le premier de votre famille à rejoindre l'auguste maison de Gryffondor. Je conçois que vous vous sentiez, parfois, un peu désarçonné. Que vous ayez besoin de renouer avec les caractéristiques de vos ancêtres afin de vous sentir appartenir à la noble famille des Black.

Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de votre bonne foie et veut bien mettre en doute les paroles de Peeves lorsqu'il dit que c'est vous qui venez de verser de l'huile de moteur sur la tête de votre condisciple.

Mais pas tous les diables, ressaisissez-vous !

Il est temps de grandir mon garçon !

Dire haut et fort que ça ne change rien au charme naturel de votre camarade ne va en rien favoriser la création de liens durables avec la maison Serpentard.


	62. Exposé nocturne

Pour en_brume - HP- Regulus/Remus – Exposé nocturne – NC-17

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Regulus/Remus  
Rating : c'est vous qui voyez  
Prompt : vertige

Il aimait Sirius. Comme un fou. Mais il était obligé de reconnaître que sexuellement parlant, il était loin d'être un Dieu.

Sauf cette nuit-là. Il était apparu, nu, dans sa chambre. Remus lui tournait le dos, regardant le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre. Sirius lui avait bandé les yeux avant de le déshabiller. Pièce par pièce. Avec une lenteur atroce. Ses mains semblaient connaître tout les endroits qui le faisaient bondir, comme si elles connaissaient son corps par cœur. Il perdit totalement pied.

A ce moment précis, il ne regretta aucune des nuits fades passées avec l'homme de sa vie. Il se disait qu'il avait dû préparer ses leçons lors de leurs nuits précédentes. Juste pour lui présenter un exposé impeccable ce soir.

Il fût un peu frustré que l'homme quitte sa chambre après l'avoir rendu aussi sensible. Et c'est un Remus heureux qui alla déjeuner le lendemain matin. Il embrassa Sirius avec avidité.

-Et bien. Tu vas finir par me faire regretter d'avoir dû passer la nuit en planque pour l'Ordre.

Avant que Remus ne pose la question, Regulus entra dans la pièce, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.


	63. SPBMMD

Pour jazzy_jo – HP – Bruno le Basilic – SPBMMD – PG

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Bruno le Basilic  
Rating max : T  
Prompt : Burn out

Alors-là ! Ras-les-pâquerettes hein !

Déjà, il m'abandonne pendant je ne sais combien d'année et je suis bon à trouver à manger tout seul comme un grand. J'ai beau être grand et fort, je n'en demeure pas moins délicat.

Et franchement, se nourrir de mulot rachitique pendant des décennies, ça ne rend pas aimable !

Et puis « pouf » monsieur réapparait et du coup il faut recommencer les exercices. Voyager dans les tuyaux devenus un peu trop étroit, piquer des sprints fulgurant pour mordre avant d'être attaqué tout ça en évitant le chant de ces foutues bestioles aviairisées qui trainent dans le fond du parc.

Non, ce n'est pas une vie. Demain il va s'inscrire à la « Société Protectrice des Bêtes Monstrueuses et Malencontreusement Délaissées » crée par Hagrid ! Na !


	64. Tel maître, tel élève

Titre : Tel Maître, tel élève

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Hermione  
Rating Max : G  
Prompt : Crevette bondissante

Nombre de mots : 100

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Pour le bien des élèves qu'il disait. Pour leur rendre le sourire. Pour que toute cette horreur soit derrière eux.

_Je lui en foutrai moi du bonheur._

Mais si Hermione, je suis certain que ça leur changera les idées et gnagnagna et gnagnagna.

Pire que Dumbledore lui-même. D'ailleurs elle lui avait dit.

« Franchement Harry, tu as passé trop de temps avec Dumbledore, il a déteint sur toi ! »

Et lui ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait sourit ! SOURIT !

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée à faire le chaperon, au bal costumé de l'école, déguisée en crevette bondissante.


	65. Antécédent défavorable

Pour jazzy_jo – HP – Fumseck – antécédent défavorable – PG

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Fumseck  
Raiting : T  
Prompt : Extincteur

Je fonds, je me liquéfie, je perds mes petits os fragiles, ma langue doit pendre jusqu'à mon genoux, mes plumes doivent frétiller de bonheur.

Les gens, je viens de rencontrer LA bombe. La poulette qui fait battre mon cœur. C'est bien simple, à chaque fois que je veux lui adresser la parole, je m'enflamme. Du coup, je dois attendre plusieurs semaines pour retrouver une taille normale et tenter de nouveau ma chance.

Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à maitriser mes émotions. Je lui décroche mon plus beau sourire, celui effet pepsodent et lui sort la phrase qui tue : salut poupée, tu vis chez tes parents ?

Et bardaf, c'est l'embardée. Elle me sort une grosse bouteille rouge et m'asperge en disant qu'elle a une nouvelle robe et qu'elle en a marre de sentir le vieux cendrier quand elle rentre chez elle. Je cligne des yeux. A mon avis je dois ressembler à un de ces piafs dans les dessins pour enfant. Pfff.


	66. Par revers

Pour Jufachlo - HP - Neville/Severus – Par revers - NC-17

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Severus/Neville  
Rating Max : PG-17  
Prompt : capitulation

Le Gryffondor avait bien changé lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il était devenu un excellent stratège, capable de démonter les plans foireux de deux professionnels de la magouille, de monter un groupe de révolutionnaire au sein d'une école soumise et bien plus encore.

Le Serpentard restait, en apparence, un homme grincheux, froid, snob, violent et inaccessible. Il menait son mandat d'une main ferme, ne laissant aucune chance aux rebelles en culotte courte. Personne n'osait le défier.

Sauf…

…le Gryffondor.

Plus le regard du jeune homme était insolent, plus l'homme se soumettait, s'avilissait, se prostituait.

A bien y réfléchir, Severus préférait être la pute de Neville que celle de Dumbledore. Il lui avait fallut le temps pour l'accepter mais il ne voulait plus vivre sans sentir le sexe de son amant lui faire perdre pied.


	67. Question de perception

Pour lunabel_nox - HP- Rita/Abe – Question de perception – NC-17

Fandom :Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing: Rita/Abelfort  
Rating Max : peu importe  
Prompt: Les chèvres s'attrapent par les cornes, les femmes par la langue.

-Que puis-je attendre d'un rustre qui ne sait pas manier la langue.

-C'est de moi que tu cause ?

-Très cher, nul besoin de me prouver mes dires. Rita a toujours raison.

La jeune femme, ben oui Rita a seulement 48 heu 28 ans, sentit un frisson dans son dos. Le regard enflammé de colère qui lui faisait fasse avait changé les prunelles myosotis en lueurs orangées et pétillantes.

D'un coup de baguette bien sentie, approche toute Dumbledorienne, la journaliste se retrouva nue, assise sur le comptoir de « La tête de Sanglier », les jambes écartées. Elle voulut rouspéter mais seul des borborygmes sortaient de ses lèvres. Rien à faire, le côté têtu des frangins Dumbledore lui révélait à chaque fois des surprises. Ici, s'en fut une très bonne.

Lorsque le barbu, Mmmmmh cette barbe, se releva, elle était en sueur, allongée sur le comptoir sans plus aucune grâce.

-J'utilise peut-être une meilleur langue dans ce contexte-ci mais vous, vous êtes aussi acide en haut qu'en bas !

Sur ce, Abe alla se servir un coup de gnôle.


	68. LE goût de l'âme

Pour meish_kaos – HP – Tom/Albus – Le goût de l'âme - PG

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Tom/Albus  
Rating Max : Libre  
Prompt : Lendemain matin

Planqué dans une armoire du bureau de Dippet, il attendait le départ du directeur pour faire des fouilles.

Dumbledore.

Cet homme est dangereux pour lui, il doit trouver de quoi le faire manger dans sa main. Tout homme a une faiblesse. Un enfant, une femme, un secret lourd à porter.

Sa fouille lui permis de savoir que McGonagall est stérile, Dippet accros à la digitaline, Flitwick aux hormones de croissance et que le barman d'un pub de Pré-au-Lard est interdit de séjours dans le parc.

Mais sur Dumbledore, rien. Même pas de dossier, il n'existe pas sur papier.

Il fouilla tout, magiquement et moldument.

Rien, pas un iota.

Lorsque Dippet entra, shooté comme jamais, il disparu sans peine dans les escaliers tournant. Son esprit fonctionnait à du cent à l'heure. Que lui cachait l'homme ? Comment l'atteindre ? Comment étudier sa personnalité, ses pensées, son âme ?

-Tom ?

Il leva les yeux.

-Monsieur !

-Votre peur est votre pire ennemie, elle vous détruira mon enfant.

Le vieil homme s'éloigne, laissant Tom avec un goût amer en bouche, âcre, fort, vinaigré, piquant,… oui la peur a un goût mais il ne le reconnaitra jamais. Le soleil se leva sur le château. Eblouit, Tom n'eut pas le l'occasion de se retourner sur son professeur.


	69. Déconfiture

Pour Aylala – Harry Potter – Albus – Déconfiture - PG

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Albus  
Rating Max : Peu importe  
Prompt : C'est après qu'on réalise

Mon dieu, comment avait-il pu ?

Et dire qu'il avait fallut qu'il voie le résultat d'une mauvaise blague des jumeaux sur leur frère Percy pour s'en rendre compte !

Il avait toujours été certain d'être une personne débordante de bon sens, dotée d'un certain sens du jugement et de clairvoyance.

Toutes ses idées reçues sur sa propre personne tombaient en ruine. Apparemment, il n'était pas le génie parfait décrit par tous les tabloïdes.

Et dire qu'Abe le lui avait dit. Il voulait se terrer dans son lit là.

C'est vrai quoi, du violet avec des cheveux roux, ça jure horriblement.


	70. En échange de mon silence

Pour elwan59 – Harry Potter – Lucius-Rita – En échange de mon silence – PG-15

Fandom: HP  
Persos: Lucius/Rita  
Rating: Au choix  
Prompt: En échange de mon silence

-Voilà le compromis : vous me laissez accéder à toutes les informations que vous possédées et qui pourraient m'être utile. En échange, je garde pour moi votre petit secret.

-Vous n'auriez quand même pas le culot de m'obliger à vous révéler des choses dégradantes sur la communauté sorcière que je sers ?

-Ne faites pas votre mijaurée ma chère, vous comme moi savons que ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui vous arrête. Donc ! Albus Dumbledore et cette relation équivoque avec un étudiant ? Tom c'est cela ? Je suis bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il est devenu…


	71. Coup de

Pour jufachlo – Harry otter – Neville/Jufachlo – Coup de… - PG

Fandom : harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Neville et qui vous voulez (même moi!)  
Rating Max : Au choix  
Prompt : boum

_Evidemment, première rencontre avec les moldus de cette communauté et il faut que je sois en retard. Mais pourquoi ai-je travaillé sur cette __Nepenthes rafflesiana toute la nuit. Je n'avais plus de mouche pour calculer son temps de digestion en plus. En tout cas, les potions anti-acide ne leur font aucun effet, je vais devoir essayer…_

_BOUM_

_Waouw. Faut que je lui dise un truc. Neville, remet ton neurone en place. Tu viens de heurter une bombe, ton cœur vient d'exploser, ne laisse pas le temps à la poussière de retomber !_

-Vous êtes mince, c'est bien.

_Et merde. Imbécile._


	72. L'homme de mes rêves

Pour kima_chan – Harry otter – harry /Draco – L'homme de mes rêves - PG-13

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : Draco  
Rating Max : Au choix  
Prompt : Crise d'angoisse

_Franchement Dray, tu as la plus belle des pommes d'adam. Je rêverais de rester assis en face d'elle toute la journée et la regarder bouger de haut en bas à chaque fois que tu salives. Laisse-moi renifler tes creux de genoux sexy, laisse-moi caresser ton corps avec le bout de mon nez, laisse-moi…_

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. Non mais quel cauchemar. Toute cette guimauve, c'est écœurant. Il en a encore la nausée rien que d'y penser. Encore heureux pour lui qu'Harry soit allongé dans son pyjama tout doux. Il ne voudrait pas de l'homme de ses rêves.


	73. Maîtrise

Pour lilou_black – Harry Potter – Sirius/Regulus – Maîtrise – PG-13

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Personnages : Sirius et Regulus Black  
Rating maximum : PG-13  
Prompt : Cassé

Il n'avait pas vu le poing partir, il avait juste sentit le coup et entendu son nez craquer. Un coup sourd, qui donne la nausée. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et sentait ce goût métallique et poisseux que laisse le sang au fond de la gorge.

Il avait mal mais il n'avait pas réagit. Pas d'un millimètre. Sirius lui avait peut-être cassé le nez, mais jamais Regulus ne lui laisserais le plaisir de le voir diminué. Il regardait son frère droit dans les yeux. Sirius, mal à l'aise, avait baissé les yeux. Regulus l'avait réduit à néant, en un regard.


	74. Eau savonneuse

Pour uathann – HP – Georges/Olivier – eau savonneuse – PG-13

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Persos/Pairing : George/Olivier  
Rating max : PG-13  
Prompt : mains

_Vestiaire._

_Douche._

_Odeur de sueur, de savon, de fraise._

_Georges._

_Son shampoing._

_Je ne vais résister, il me rend dingue. Je l'imagine caressant sa peau ocre avec son gant._

_Stop Olivier. _

_Reprends-toi._

_Respire._

_Encore._

_Encore._

_Ça va aller._

_Je pense…_

-Olivier ?

_Oups. Non, je ne dois pas me retourner, il va voir…_

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien me frotter le dos ?

-Heu…

-J'ai mal au bras. Je me suis blessé avec le souaffle ou un cognard ou un Serpentard, je ne sais plus.

-Et puis, je rêve de la main de mon capitaine sur ma peau…


End file.
